


Still alive

by TrefleV



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (but Luke is), M/M, Wallid being a magical girl is never even mentionned, and it’s none of the ten ideas you had, i call it "have ideas since november but start writing four hours before it’s too late", mention of Jared/Hana, mentionned ProSatch, should i tag Jared/Wallid, this probably isn’t shippy enough but i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Who wouldn’t like Jared? But also, who wouldn’t prefer Jimmy to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Joltik, because Waljom is otp, but Wallid does need more ships~ Technically it’s still Christmas, so... Hope you like it! ^^’

_“I bumped into Jared today, I think his fans would've killed me if Ian wasn't with me. His chest is really soft!”_

_“The Normal Boots jacket I found yesterday was Jared's apparently? I waited for him after class to give it back to him. He smells like ham, it's calming and really nice!”_

_“The new girl seems to like Jared... At least she's nice... It looks like he likes her too, I'm sure he'll make the right choice.”_

Wallid sighed and slipped the notebook under his pillow, earning a smirk from Luke. The older’s only shild was the journal, that he couldn’t uncover to throw the pillow at him... Sensing the imminent threat, his friend exited the room, hands up in a jokingly defensive posture, cheerfully greeting Jimmy as he entered their room.

“What’s up?  
\- Nothing really, muttered Wallid. Do you need something?  
\- What’s with the pillow?”

It wasn’t like he could tell him anything, as much as he wanted to- Jimmy’d had a crush on Jared even before he did (though really, it was only because he knew him before him), no need to add any rivalry to their already over-competitive group.

Of course Jimmy wouldn’t leave it to that, he mentally slapped himself as the smaller ignored his “nothing” and managed to get past him. All attempts to wrestle the book back were, unsurprisingly, vain, seen as it was a well-known fact (Jeff and Luke made studies about it) the other was just a bit less weak than himself.

“Hey!  
\- Oh, you have a diary? snickered Jimmy. What’s so secret you can’t tell me, Wal? _We won the tournament again_ , he started reading without waiting for a reply, _I even managed to beat Jared somehow. Luckily the game can’t see the sparkles, they’re_ \- oh, that’s from last year, huh?”

Wallid quietly watched as he flipped through the pages, not bothering fighting him for it. It would be more fait that way, right? Both knowing about the other’s never-admitted admiration for the Japanese beer idiot... Okay, Jimmy probably didn’t really care that much, but still.

“The plan is still the same. Luke takes Jared, I take Satch, and you ask Creeps for the key of the basement.  
\- What?  
\- Perfect husbands, remember? You can’t deny it now, so we can finally do it, declared the boy.”

Oh, he remembered that... They had a sort of fight over which one of the two was the best, didn’t they? In first year, when plans like this were their speciality more than videogames... None ever surpassed the cow-teacher one, but they did have some good ideas. Maybe they should look back into the ones they hadn’t realized yet. He shook his head and sat up.

“Now there’s Hana too. We need to take care of her first.  
\- Do it when she’s not looking? Ian will console her later, shrugged Jimmy.  
\- We can get her and Mai to go to the flower festival together and take care of Satch and Jared in the meantime, he started thinking. And get Santos to give them a little push if they start worrying about Jared too much...  
\- Yeah! You, he hesitated, is it okay?  
\- They’ll become a perfect fusion and we’ll add one more success to our list, smiled Wallid. Besides I have you, right Princess?  
\- Right. Why need more when you have me,” grinned Jimmy.


End file.
